Little Moments
by The Time Traveler
Summary: Based on one of my favorite songs. Darien looks on and sees how Serena makes his life pretty interesting


**Little Moments**

AN: I have pictured this for some time.

It was a quiet day over in the Sheild's residence. Well almost quiet until a certain blonde awoke and realized she overslept.

"Oh no" shouted Serena. "I can't believe this! I am going to be late for work!"

She frantically scurried about trying to get ready but then trips and falls on her face. "Oww!"

Darien who just peeped in sighed and laughed, "Serena, you were always the clutz but then again, that's one thing I like about you. Just like when I helped you with you earn your driver's license."

# Flashback #

"All right Serena let's try parking", said Darien. "Just shift it into reverse and. . ."

"Yeah yeah yeah", said Serena, who said it cheerfully. "Darien I appreciate you helping me but I think I can handle this." She simply waved her hand and started backing Darien's truck up. It was only a few seconds when they felt a hard bump. Serena turned to see a truck and Serena had just backed up into it and caused major damage.

"Oh shit!" said Serena but then she gasped at what she said and covered her mouth and blushed heavily. Darien was about to shout at her but, the way she was right now, she was so cute that he couldn't bear to raise his voice to her and it just made him feel so calm.

#End Flashback#

"Oh man, oh man!" said Serena as she finishes getting dressed then she noticed the clock. "AH! It's that late already! I am going to get chewed out again!"

She quickly took a swig of her coffee and gave Darien a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I can't stick around dear! Gotta run!"

Darien couldn't help but laugh. "All these years and she still can't keep track of the time. Reminds me on my birthday last year."

# Flashback #

"Happy birthday my dear Darien", said Serena as she hands him his gift. Darien opens it and inside was a new watch.

"Oh thanks a lot Serena, it's very nice", said Darien who smiled.

"I knew you would that's why I bought it for you", responded Serena smiling.

Darien smiled but then perked up his nose when he smelled something. "Say is something burning?" 

Serena gave a sniff as well, "Yes. . something is burning what can it. OH NO!" she shouted. She ran into the kitchen and pulled open the stove. The smoke billowed out and set every smoke detector off. Darien followed her in and saw inside the stove was a burnt cake.

Serena started to whimper, "I am sorry. I messed up on your birthday cake. This was to be my special cake made just for you."

Darien thought the situation was rather funny but she didn't want to hurt Serena's feelings even more so he held back his laughter. He then embraced her and let her sniffle. "Don't worry Serena", he soothed, "You tried your best."

# End Flashback #

Darien watched as Serena quickly gets into her car and manages to drive off without any difficulty.

"Hope she finds her way okay. Not like that time we were out for a drive one time.", said Darien to himself.

# Flashback #

"Okay now we take a left here", said Serena reading the directions. "Or is it here. . .or. . "

"Relax Serena", said Darien. "Everything looks okay. I am sure we have been here before." Of course Darien was trying to calm Serena down, the truth was they were completely and utterly lost.

Serena looked around. "Oh dear! We haven't been here! This isn't where we are supposed to be!" She looked at the directions. "Oh no. . .I misread them! We are completely lost!"

Darien pulled over and reached over his hand and took hers.

"It's okay. We are lost yes, but at least we are lost together, not apart", Darien said with a reassuring smile.

Serena smiled at what her loved one just said and hugged him tightly. "Oh Darien you know just what to say."

# End Flashback #

It was late that evening when Serena and Darien returned home from their respective jobs. They finished having dinner, and they decided to stay up a little late that evening watching a favorite movie of theirs. As the movie went on Serena started getting sleepy and she leaned her head on Darien's shoulder while she had her his arm around her.

Darien started to feel his arm fall asleep, tingling and numb. He was about to move it when he saw Serena was fast asleep on his shoulder. The sight of her there, so peaceful and lovely as an angel he couldn't bear to move his arm because it might wake her up.

"Oh Serena", said Darien softly, "Thank goodness I have you. Without you, life would be pretty dull. I live for these little moments you bring into my life."

The End

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I based it around the song by Brad Paisly.


End file.
